


Can’t Be Bothered

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Oliver wants sex, but Len can't be bothered.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 03/25/17
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 25





	Can’t Be Bothered

~3rd Person POV~

Oliver looked up at Len from where he was situated on the bed, awkwardly sitting there. He tried coughing to catch Len's attention, but the older wouldn't look away from his computer. Therefore, Oliver was pissed.

He got up and pulled Len's chair back enough so that he could climb onto his lap, trailing a finger down Len's chest. "Len....~" Oliver whimpered out needfully. He was going for the innocent approach this time, pursing his lips into a slight pout while his other hand poked a finger at his lips cutely. "Can you teach me what anal sex is...~?"

Len didn't even take the time to reply to Oliver, turning his body a bit to the side so he could see the screen more clearly now.

Oliver got even more pissed at that, starting to palm Len through his jeans. "Lenny~? What's this thing~?" He asked softly, still trying the innocent approach while putting on an angel-like expression. "Can you show it to me~?"

Len flinched slightly, visible to Oliver. The reaction of the older blond caused Oliver to smirk and break his innocent look, but it was worth it to get what he wanted at this point.

Oliver moved his hand away and started to grind his hips against Len's, letting out a small and somewhat fake moan in an attempt to get Len in the mood. "N-nhn~ Len, please....~" He purred, leaning up a bit to kiss Len, who moved his head away rather quickly. Oliver only pouted in return.

Len pushed him back a bit and then forced him to stand, getting up on his feet as well. He sighed heavily, his face already a dark red. "What's with you today?" Len asked in somewhat irritancy. "Why do you want to have sex all of a sudden?"

Oliver squirmed a bit where he stood when Len asked that. "I-I don't know," he admitted, looking down. "B-but you're already hard, so...." He gave Len puppy-eyes and was practically begging for it now.

Len placed a hand on his own forehead and heaved out a heavy sigh before sitting back at his desk and pulled down his pants and boxers a bit so that his member was out. "Just...let me play my games and you can do whatever...." He grumbled softly out of defeat.

Oliver beamed and then moved under Len's desk as he sat back and then leaned up a bit so he could hold onto Len's member which made him shiver a bit. "Are you fully hard...?" He asked, mostly a rhetorical question. "You're so big already...." He moved his hands back a bit and held onto Len's thighs as he opened his mouth to take in the tip. At this point, Len didn't even react much since he was pulled back into the reality of whatever game he was so focused on. However, that only made Oliver want to work harder to get a reaction out of him to show how important he was; more than a game.

Oliver swirled his tongue around the tip and then started bobbing his head slowly in that area as his hands worked around the base, rubbing and stroking his sensitive skin. Oliver had shut his eye at this point, his face clearly showing more enjoyment than Len's did; the contrast between Oliver's grin even as he was giving Len a blowjob and Len's seemingly bored expression even though his face was dark red still and he was trembling.

Going deeper, Oliver started to feel the pressure against the back of his throat. For some reason that stimulated him even more and he squirmed a bit where he sat. It didn't help that Oliver could also feel the heat radiating off of Len's member in his mouth; he furrowed his brows together and started to actually suck now instead of just teasing him with his tongue. He could see Len fidgeting in his seat too, trying to hold his composure.

"Len...." Oliver whispered seductively after pulling his head away and then pushing the chair back far from the desk so that he couldn't play his game anymore. "I know you want to fuck me.... So just go ahead and do it, alright...~?" He started to pull down his pants and boxers now as well, turning himself around so that his hips were in the air and his chest was on the cold floor, actually making him feel good as well. "Mmn....~"

Len blinked, turning his head away out of slight embarrassment. "Jeez, when did your sex appeal get this good?" He grumbled to himself mostly, pulling Oliver by his hips and then pushed inside rather easily. "Huh, have you been masturbating...?"

Oliver moaned and then grinned back at Len. "M-maybe~ I-it's not my fault when your dick feels so good.... M-my fingers c-can't even do half as well as your c-cock can~" He purred, pushing his hips back so that the entire length was inside him.

Len didn't know how to react, so he just huffed out a sigh. "Whatever.... Your insides aren't so bad either~"

Oliver smirked. "Hurry up~" He whined, starting to thrust his hips back awkwardly to get any sort of pleasure.

"Sure, you pervert~" Len teased, starting to thrust at a moderate pace, causing a few jumbled moans from Oliver.

Oliver moved a hand up to bite at his finger. "S-so mean~" He mewled out in a moan. "I-I'm not a p-pervert~"

Len raised an eyebrow, thrusting a bit harder with a soft "hm". He grinned, angling himself around before he found Oliver's prostate. "Ah, there~ Then tell me truthfully, hm~? How does that feel~?"

"Ah—" Oliver squealed in pleasure, trembling as his other hand clawed at the floor. He rubbed his chest against it as well, earning more pleasures moans from himself. "I-it f-feels so good~! L-Len, k-keep thrusting...~! H-harder~!"

"What a bad boy~" Len smirked and then lifted Oliver up a bit so he couldn't rub himself against the floor anymore. "What naughty breasts, Oliver~ Should I punish them~?"

Oliver whimpered, nodding eagerly at Len's suggestion. "P-punish m-my naughty, f-flat chest....~ P-please~" He looked back a bit, drool spilling down his chin. "I-I'm sorry that m-my chest isn't as b-big as Luka's o-or Meiko's....~ I-I should be p-punished for that~"

"Hm~" Len started to pinch around his sensitive areas, rubbing them quite sadistically as well. Oliver's actions and pleas must have brought out a Len that even he didn't know existed. "You know the only flat chest that I enjoy is you, Ollie~" He whispered lowly into Oliver's ear, his hot breath against the skin causing Oliver to shiver in return.

"N-no~ Len, I'll c-cum~" Oliver whimpered out, feeling Len thrust harder with each time he moved. "I-it feels too good~" He let his tongue loll out now, looking back to Len with half-lidded eyes. "P-please cum inside~ I-i want to have y-your kids~" He mewled out softly.

Len honestly almost burst out laughing, but was able to keep himself from doing so. "Alright, Ollie~ If you say so~" He started thrusting even harder now, bringing himself over the edge as he came inside Oliver with a loud moan.

That did it for Oliver as well, squirming as he came onto the floor. "I-it's hot...." He mumbled, letting his head hang down a bit as Len held him up. "F-feels good.... Nhn...."

Len panted softly, pulling out and helping Oliver stand up. "W-we should go shower now...."

"Mhm...." Oliver leaned against Len for support as they walked to the shower. "Hey, Len...." He suddenly mumbled, looking up to the older.

"Hm?"

Oliver cracked a grin. "I want you to fuck me again.... This time harder and push me against the shower wall as well, but keep the water running~ It makes you look hot~"

Len almost choked on nothing. "Wha—Oliver!"

"Hehe~"


End file.
